vandalheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Lambert
is the main character of the first Vandal Hearts game in the series and leader of the third platoon of the Ishtarian Security Forces. With his two closest comrades, Diego and Clint, he defends the Republic of Ishtaria from the threat of political oppression and social unrest. Though in the game his age is never stated, according to Konami´s official guide he is 24 years old at the beginning of the game, and 25 at the end. Biography Ash was raised believing his father Aldor was a traitor and as a result he suffered much discrimination growing up, until Clive Beckett took Ash under his wing and recruited him into the Ishtarian Security Forces. Despite never shaking the stigma of a traitor's son, Ash advanced to the rank of platoon leader. Ash's skill on the battlefield earned him the title Ash of the Black Wind (黒い疾風 literally the Black Gale) and he attracted the interest of Kane, son of the Defense Minister Hel Spites, who regarded himself as Ash's mortal enemy and anticipated the day they could finally cross swords. When Ash is sent to investigate the suspicious disappearance of General Magnus, one of Ishtaria's most respected and famed war heroes, he uncovers a hidden plot by Hel Spites and Dolf Crowley to overthrow the government. However, Ash falls victim to the power of the Magic Stone and finds himself thrown into Time Limbo, along with allies Grog and Sara. Lost in another dimension, they encounter the sorcerer Zohar, who helps them teleport back to their own world, albeit three years in the future, where Hel is now emperor of an oppressive dictatorship. Ash reunites with his friends and they spearhead a resistance movement against the Empire. During the course of events, Dolf, the forgotten son of Arris the Sage, assassinates Hel Spites and seizes power for his own unholy deeds. Ash and his companions journey north in a last ditch effort to obtain power capable of withstanding the Flames of Judgment wielded by Dolf. It is here that Ash discovers the legendary Vandal Heart. After killing the bloodthirsty Kane, Ash discovers the truth about his father from Clive. Aldor died protecting Arris the Sage from conspirators against the government who used Clive as their pawn. This puts Ash's heart at ease and prepares him for the final battle. Ash and his companions confront Dolf at the great temple and, failing to reason with him, they fight and defeat him. However, with his last breath, Dolf unleashes the Flames of Judgement and Ash sacrifices himself with the Vandal Heart to stop the inferno. Ending Ash's fate at the end of Vandal Hearts remains ambiguous. While he is never seen on-screen, Eleni hears the sound of his ocarina and welcomes an unseen visitor, who we are to assume is Ash. Vandal Hearts II Ash makes a brief cameo in the Secret Ending of Vandal Hearts II. When Joshua returns the Vandal Heart to the ancient ruins, a figure in Vandalier armor appears and beckons him to a distant battle before the screen fades to white. References "Vandal Hearts Konami Official Guide" ISBN4-88317-659-2 C0076 P1000E Category:Vandal Hearts Characters